


尘埃落定（Abo）

by CoconutPigeon



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoconutPigeon/pseuds/CoconutPigeon
Summary: Abo战后设定，伤兵晶Ax医生姐o里面肉不多，点进来开荤的客官这篇可能会让你失望(´Д⊂ヽ涉及允儿艾琳友情向，描述的可能比较多有ooc
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Jung Soojung | Krystal
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

九月的温度已经渐渐下降，此时的阳光早已褪去那恼人的燥热，洒照在大地上的光线柔弱而温暖。  
大自然被渐生的秋意染黄，预示着三个月后那严寒的到来，那生命周期的又一个终结。届时，人们会蜷缩在屋里燃烧得劈啪作响的火炉旁边取暖，相互依偎的他们会格外珍惜此刻的温存，甚至会因感恩而流下温热的泪水。因为就在过去不久，这里仍然弥漫着战火弹药的味道，那强迫分开的伴侣站在港口期盼着灰黑烟雾的对岸中，那缓缓返航的战船。  
战争结束了。  
像是连天空都为这一刻而欢呼，澄蓝得找不到一片云朵。  
光线透过窗户照射进医院第三层的某个病房里，玻璃花瓶里的蔦尾花摇曳着朝着光源探起头，湿润的紫色花瓣散发着一层淡淡的光晕。  
“还是不能释放信息素吗？”  
尖细的笔头在病历上留下一道道墨迹，omega医生抬起半敛的眸，朝着病床上的负伤兵看去。  
后者对上了裴珠泫的视线，微不可查地点了点头。  
“那或许并不是荷尔蒙分泌失调的问题…没关系，我们会再仔细帮你检查。”  
失去信息素对alpha和omega来说都是致命的。尤其是alpha，支配着社会阶层顶端的生物，失去吸引异性本能的他们只会落到被世人耻笑的下场。  
裴珠泫本来以为这位alpha负伤兵会因此担忧不已，因此特意补充了后面一句，却没有料到郑秀晶的话完全出乎她的意料  
“没所谓的医生，反正这种状况已经持续了三年有多了。”  
她的声线淡漠得几乎不带一丝感情，像是在诉说一件无关痛痒的事。  
她背对着阳光坐着，柔顺的黑色长发随意地披散在肩上，温润的面容都掩埋在背光阴影下，倒有几分像是被光明背弃的颓靡。  
郑秀晶一向如此，应该说由裴珠泫认识她的时候便是如此。听朴秀荣说她在与敌军交火时炸弹在身边爆炸，送过来的时候医护都一度以为抢救不了。没想到如今能安然无恙地坐在病床上。  
也不能说是安然无恙，毕竟这位伤兵的额头还缠着厚厚的绷带，用夹板固定住的左手挂在脖颈上。  
最重要的是，她失去了右腿。  
裴珠泫留意到郑秀晶额上苍白的绷带缓慢地渗出一点点血红。她把手上的病历放到摆有花瓶的木桌上，然后伸手到郑秀晶的眼前。  
“忍着，可能会有点痛。”  
替换绷带本来是护士的工作。但战争后医院的伤者一下子急速增加，每天与死神拔河而忙得不可开交的医护根本无暇顾及情况已经安定下来的伤者。此刻帮助着郑秀晶的裴珠泫在在昨晚才做了整整6个小时的手术。  
反正自己也懂。  
omega医生拆开绷带的动作快捷而灵敏，力度却不失温柔，像是复杂过无数遍一般熟练。她用铁钳夹起医用药绵，沾染药水的白色棉球在触及血肉模糊的伤口时停了停  
“每次换绷带都是这样，也不怎么感到痛了。”  
alpha伤兵垂下眼眸摇了摇头，清冷的声线依旧平淡。她的表现异常镇静，与其他送来的那些大哭大闹或是精神崩溃的伤兵很不同。  
裴珠泫突然想起了病历年龄的一栏，17岁，三年前入伍的话…  
棉球沾上了伤口，力度又再放轻了些。  
或许是室内太过静谧的缘故，裴珠泫很轻易地捕捉到那明显隐忍的抽气声。  
视线微微往下移，正弯腰为郑秀晶消毒伤口的裴珠泫看到那双如同子夜一般漆黑的眼眸微微颤抖，原本舒张的瞳孔此刻紧紧收缩着。  
再在往下一点，缩在衣袖里紧握的拳头在发抖，被藏在了用以垫背的枕头后。  
始终…还没有像表现上那么淡然吧。  
嘴角勾起了一个无奈的弧度，裴珠泫也没有打算拆穿郑秀晶那点无谓的要强，手上的动作却不自觉加快。  
这时，门外传来一把充满朝气的甜美嗓音  
“我亲爱的姐姐原来你在这…你居然背着我照顾那可爱的小孩？！！”  
脚步声越来越近，最后停在自己身边。朴秀荣叉腰为「小孩」上药的裴珠泫，不满的表情能多夸张就有多夸张。  
“朴秀荣，你就别在比你大的人面前丢脸了。”  
裴珠泫的视线依旧聚焦在那狰狞的创口上，语气充斥着嘲讽的意味。郑秀晶把沉黑的眼珠转到眼尾打量着这位元气十足的护士，紧握的拳头突然松开了。  
朴秀荣的愉悦显然没有被裴珠泫的冷淡而消退，自从她得悉alpha伤兵的存在后，就天天借故在alpha伤兵的病房驻上一整天。  
她在omega身边团团转，不断用言语骚扰着医生的动作  
“姐姐不如交给我吧，这些粗重功夫由我来就好了。”  
“这个时间点你不是在值更吗？又偷溜了？”  
“嘛…那他们很可怕嘛。”  
朴秀荣看了看门外，以防万一又压低了声线，凑在裴珠泫耳边小声说道  
“都古古怪怪的，要么一问三不答，要么突然大吵大闹…”  
喋喋不休的护士还在抱怨着那些病人有多么难相处，完全不在意自己的话是否违背职业道德。突然，她似是感受到某种注视，她转过头，正好与年轻的alpha士兵眼神交汇，于是扁塌的嘴角又上扬起来  
“还是小孩让人省心呢，你说对吧，姐姐。”  
对你妹。  
裴珠泫面色阴沉，平日客气而礼貌的她此刻只想毒哑这位咶噪的家伙。这孩子情绪起伏也太大了吧？  
胸腔堆积的烦躁仿佛随时炸开，深深的吸了口气，准备把人轰出门口的裴珠泫却突然想到了什么，本来酝酿着狂风暴雨的褐色眼眸也就沉寂下来  
“所以你现在就是很空闲了，秀荣？”  
Omega医生不是会把情绪写在脸上的人。所以若果她的表情突然生动起来的话，那就预示着医生那颗偶然机灵的脑袋正盘算着一些促狭的主意。  
只可惜，朴秀荣仍沉醉在欢乐的自我世界中，她欣然地点了点头，全然没有留意到裴珠泫逐渐上扬的嘴角…  
手臂突然被一股力量拉向郑秀晶的眼前，接着耳边响起犹如恶魔低语般的温柔声线  
“秀晶啊，如果你痛的话，就一口咬在这位护士妹妹的手上吧。”  
朴秀荣：？？？？？？？？

目送着朴秀荣捧着左手欲哭无泪地走出病房，裴珠泫愉悦地勾起了嘴角。  
她也没有想过郑秀晶真的会咬下去，而且神色还不带一点变化。  
这个Alpha伤兵总是做出令人出乎意料的举动，目无表情却又乖巧的模样竟然有些…可爱？  
若是一个不染尘埃的平凡人，或许是的。  
扭下把手关上了门，裴珠泫转过头，映入眼帘是郑秀晶注视着自己左脚裤管的画面。  
那里空无一物，约莫大腿的地方就扁榻了，如此软弱无力。  
如无意外的话，身体的其他伤能随着时间复原，但断了的腿，固然是无法像蜥蜴那般长出新的来的。  
“待伤口完全愈合后，我们会有技术师帮你安上新的左腿…不会有走不了路的问题的。”  
瞥到桌上空空如也的杯子，裴珠泫走过去拿起水瓶，重新为杯子注满水。  
她差点忘了，郑秀晶是从恶魔的指缝间溜出来的灵魂。  
这时，郑秀晶开口了，声音混合在水声中。略沙哑的声线像是一道荆棘刺进心脏，刺痛，却又未至于滴出血来。  
“那就好了…我还在想断了一条腿的话，要怎么回去执行任务。”  
准备把水递到郑秀晶眼前的动作顿了顿。阳光折射在玻璃杯沿上，恰好挡住了倒映在透明杯身上那双清澈的褐色双眸。  
过了好一阵子，杯子才被递到郑秀晶眼前。  
“你的任务已经完成了。”  
裴珠泫轻轻地说道，轻得像风一吹就飘散到周围的蒲公英。  
郑秀晶抬起眸，半张脸暴露在阳光中，与惨淡无力的光线混和在一起。  
她没有拒绝，也没有再开口，伸手去接水杯，微凉的触感分辨不出是水杯还是那白晳修长的指尖。  
裴珠泫又补充了一句  
“战争结束了。”

…是的，像这位alpha的腿一样。战争结束了，但它所带来的伤还却深深刻画在满布疮夷的心脏上，随着时间线的拉长而风化成疤，却不会愈合。


	2. Chapter 2

凌晨二时似乎是裴珠泫无形的生理闹钟，她在宿舍的床上睁开眼眸，盯着漆黑的天花板好一会儿才坐起身。  
她很久没有回家了，也没有这个必要。倘若家是代表一个住所的话，她大可以把医院当成家也无妨。  
倘若家是代表血脉相连的羁绊的话，她已经在小孩时期便开始孤身流浪了。  
入夜的凉风从窗的缝里溜进室内，冰冷的触感让床上的娇小少女抖了抖。  
黑夜静谧得压抑，好像总是有什么蛰伏在角落，只要人稍有松懈便会扑出袭击。  
这种不安让裴珠泫如芒刺背。每逢夜晚，舒适的休息室一下子变成了牢笼，一旦让她感到难以喘息，便会想要逃离。于是裴珠泫走出了休息室，在凌晨的夜里，一如既往。  
夜幕把大地的人和事都埋在一层灰蒙而暧昧的青色里。鞋跟与阶梯的碰撞声在安静的楼梯间里回荡。走廊上的病房的门紧闭着，一阵阵絮语从房间里头传出，飘荡在无人的走廊上，显得格外诡异。  
在战后的这个月里，医院里充斥着诡异而令人发毛的哀嚎，病人不是因麻醉药失效而痛哭，就是创伤后遗症发作。精神崩溃的场面或是突如其来的袭击已经上映过无数次，比起医疗用品，医院更加需要的是止痛药和镇静剂。  
裴珠泫把视线从走廊尽头一个面对着墙壁失神的驼背身影移开，循着月光走去，离开了医院里头。  
医院右侧有一道河流，循着水流动的方向走去，便会走到港口。当海军的战船归航的时候，大多的士兵就是送过来这边接受治疗。  
清凉的风拂过裴珠泫姣好的面容，汩汩的流水声鼓动着耳膜。月光洒落在清澈的水面，汇聚成一道银白的带，随着水的流动在微微摇摆。  
她想起了那个alpha，一个战争遗落的孤儿。  
医院始终联络不到她的家人，而这通常都代表着某个不详的结局。自己曾经为斟酌如何向alpha告诉这件事而感到踌躇，没想到她却比自己早一步开口。  
“我知道了。”她接下了自己犹豫着是否该说出的下半段。  
顿了顿，她又补充道  
“其实我没想过自己会活下来。”  
说这番话的时候，她正背对着阳光坐着。柔顺的黑色长发随意地披散在肩上，温润的面容都掩埋在背光阴影下，倒有几分像是被光明背弃的颓靡。  
裴珠泫以为她会哭泣，会流露出一个正常人听到这种消息会流露的反应。可是她没有。沉黑的眼眸始终空洞，内里找不到一丝感情。她就像没有人操纵的提线木偶，孤零零地倒卧在早已落下帷幕的舞台上。  
是战争让她变得如此吗？  
有时裴珠泫会怀疑这位年轻的alpha是否与真的看淡了生死。但不经意地，裴珠泫又会捕捉到她那点情感的踪迹。像是滴落在白纸上的色彩，很轻盈，却又如此瞩目。  
不知为何，裴珠泫会因此而感到庆幸又欣慰。  
脑里蓦然闪过朴秀荣哭丧着脸看着手里那清晰的一排印，滑稽的模样让裴珠泫没有忍住，一声清脆的轻笑就这样回荡在夜里。  
几乎同一瞬间，有节奏性的脚步声顿住了。在离她不算远的地方，一个背影坐在草地上，正抬头看着夜空。背微微往后倾，撑在草地的双手支撑着上半身的重量，腿随意地搭朝着河流下斜的草坡上。  
她并不是什么陌生人，而是今早的那个alpha伤兵。  
大概是被自己的笑声吸引，她转过头，银白色的月光洒在她的脸上，把肌肤渲染成青幽的蓝色。  
“医生。”  
声线有点清冷，正如她无甚表情的面容，仿佛予河流融为一体。  
裴珠泫遥望着那道身影，一时间有好几个问题在脑海盘旋。但它们应该只有眼前这位alpha伤兵能够解答。于是她再次迈开了步伐。  
“叫我艾琳吧。”  
Omega医生素来很少与陌生人有过多的交流，尤其是alpha，他们的靠近大多不怀好意。这次的破格大抵是因为郑秀晶看来柔软而无害吧。  
alpha伤兵点了点头，朝着靠近的身影轻轻地呼喊了一声omega的名字，又再次抬起了头。  
裴珠泫抱膝并肩坐在郑秀晶的身边，空气中隐隐夹杂着草地清新的气息，很舒适。夜里的omega医生比白天少了一份清冷，此刻的她总算变回了一个20岁少女该有的模样。她侧过头，一边脸颊靠在臂弯上，本想好好打量这位alpha的视线却瞟到了搁在alpha身边的拐杖。  
“你…自己来的？”  
她略带犹豫地问道，只见对方微微颔首  
“始终这个时间点…也不好打扰到别人。”  
她的视线始终没有从那片星夜移开，语气也没有太过在乎的意味。  
然而，这翻看似不甚在意的话，却无意触动另一个人的心。  
裴珠泫深深地看了她一眼，褐色的眼眸一下子酝酿着各种情绪…她转过头，把半张脸埋进臂间  
“以后要来的话，跟我说吧，我…”  
埋在封闭空间的声线有点闷闷的，裴珠泫有些犹豫是否应该把话接下去，但她最后还是说了。  
“我每晚都在这里。”  
平淡的外表有了一丝松动。裴珠泫的话仿佛存在在宇宙之间的无形引力，惹得alpha收回头向夜空的视线，转而看向这位欲言又止的少女  
“你也睡不着吗？”  
后者顿了顿，微不可查地点了点头，落在耳边的头发盖住了她的側颜。纵然如此，郑秀晶还是看得出她有意回避接下来自己将要出口的问题。  
于是她收回了话语。这时，夹杂秋意的微风拂过，有些凉，却不刺骨。草在微微摇曳着，栖息在树上的昆虫在偷窥着。一阵不属于这个季节盛开的花香，随着空气的流动而飘散到每个角落。  
郑秀晶再度开口了，声线比以往要轻  
“我闭眼的时候，枪声和爆炸声便会在耳边响起…吵得根本睡不着。”  
有点相似漂浮在空中的尘埃，又有点像是春天蒙住大地的雾霾。  
裴珠泫有些讶异这个一向寡言的伤兵的主动，她听到了比起以往不一样的声调，抬起眼，却看到了一个让她毕生难忘的景象。  
“然后我就想起了家乡的夜空，那满是星星的天空，也很久没有看过了。在战场时它都被硝烟覆盖住，除了一片灰沉什么也看不见。”  
月亮消失了。漆黑的天空被繁星点亮，它们遍布每一个角落，被某种无形的引力相互连结，形成一个又一个不知名的星座。大地蒙上被星夜蒙上一片暧昧的灰蓝色，一切的事和物，絮语和联想，也就变得朦胧而虚幻。医院的窗户紧闭着，里面的人或许在梦中酣睡，或许依旧在对着墙壁失神，或许崩溃地大叫。  
那淡漠的外壳裂开了一道缝。郑秀晶对着天空露出了一个无可奈何的笑，那像是自嘲、又像是眷恋的笑，那不应该在这个年龄阶段该有的笑。  
“所以我便出来了。”  
声线渐渐趋于平静，犹如乐曲的终章。  
此刻，裴珠泫终于明白郑秀晶如此寡言的原因，不是脑震荡造成的后遗症，也绝不是天性使然—  
那鲜活的灵魂刚才在起舞，那身段如此美丽，又如此惹人垂怜。  
沉睡的记忆在心底蠢蠢欲动，裴珠泫张了张唇，却说不出任何话来。她曾经也看过那片被火海弥漫的天空，她想起一夜失去的双亲，那炮弹和子弹呼啸过耳边的巨响。那原本久远的像是大海对岸的记忆，如今再次变得触手可及。  
她明白的。郑秀晶向她袒露了一切，或许是无从缓释的痛苦太过难受，像溺水的旅人抓紧最后一棵救命稻草。三年前的自己，也曾经如此。  
像是忽然释然一般，裴珠泫勾起了嘴角  
“这一带的天空总是万里无云，像今晚一样。想看星星的话，以后有的是机会。”  
她扭过头，对上郑秀晶有些动容的视线，露出了几乎不曾有过的灿烂笑容。  
“战争结束了。”  
她们的视线交汇。两双眼眸像是平静与波动湖面的相互交映。风仍在吹，于是那片平静的湖也荡起了涟漪。  
花香仍在弥漫。它并不浓烈，清香的因子悬浮在空气中，把气氛染成一片祥和。  
“谢谢你，医生。”  
郑秀晶笑了，里面带着一股前所未有的淡然。  
“你的信息素，很好闻。”  
那是第一次omega听到alpha被不带一丝杂质的纯洁语气称赞。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 库存用完了…作者会努力去码字的(´Д⊂ヽ

随着时间推移，汽车也逐渐不是富人的专利了。  
繁华的闹市不时传来鸣笛的响声，因为战争而变得死寂一片的街道如今充盈着喜庆的氛围。  
而真正让大街拥挤得无法让汽车通行的原因是在城区上映的一场演讲，那个随着战争胜利被推上人气巅峰的政治家。  
“人民啊！新时代即将来临，抛去过往迂腐而守旧的思想，我们断然不会再任由基因去主宰我们的灵魂，追求平等与自由，是我们新的梦想！”  
激昂的语气随着男人面前的麦克风而回响在广阔的广场中，震撼着每一个人的心脏。民众用他们激动的呼喊回应着，洋溢着迫不可耐的喜悦扬起手。  
在人群高声的议论中，蓦然传开一阵哭声。  
旁边的民众转过头去，晶莹的眼泪被阳光镀上一层光，妇女松开了捂嘴的手，眼泪随即流淌到上扬的嘴角里。  
那是欣慰的泪水。人们随即释然地笑了，他们纷纷以行动和言语去安慰这位长年omega。  
命运的枷锁断裂，沉重终成历史。一直挣扎在黑暗深渊里的omega，也终于看到了希望的光芒。

“姐姐，你看报纸了吗？李秀满在人民广场发表人权宣言了！”  
朴秀荣拿着刚才从市集里买回来的日报，冲到在休息室假寐的裴珠泫。  
她摊开连自己都没有看过的内容摆在皱着眉头睁开眼的裴珠泫，灵动的眼眸闪烁着兴奋的光芒。  
“秀荣啊，我已经老了，你就别老折腾我吧。”  
然而omega只是抱怨着护士打扰了她难得的休眠时间。她也不懂这个年轻的护士明明是个beta，听到消息时却比作为omega还要激动。  
“姐姐，你不高兴吗？这可是几千年以来第一次omega能够拥有公平的社会地位喔。”  
然而裴珠泫只是边按揉着鼻梁边无奈地点点头，朴秀荣叹了口气，沮丧地埋怨着omega医生的扫兴。  
她始终不明白，裴珠泫这种绝不愿向与生俱来的本能屈服的人，明明平等观念极强，为什么当社会达到这个境界的时候却如此冷淡？  
要知道，在他们所生的时代中，读书是有地位的人才能做的东西，比如贵族，又比如alpha。而能在这群人中脱颖而出，受伯乐青睐继续钻研术科的有识之士，未来的成就必然辉煌而亮丽。  
但在「人权」这个名词尚未普及之时，打从出生以来便被剥削自由、一直位居与社会地位底层的omega，这些成就对他们来说，简直就是奢侈。  
而在朴秀荣眼前这位出生平庸的omega医生却做到了此等奇迹。不过她却比其他人用上几倍的努力，一路上在腐败而迂腐的规则里挣扎着，忍受来自alpha甚至是beta的不屑与耻笑才走到这一步的。换作是自己，或许一早承受不了这些无形的压力而退出了。  
她不仅强大，而且比任何人都能够作出决断的取舍。  
战争爆发的时候，她没有选择留守在医院，而是亲赴那片危险而致命的焦土，在自己的性命都未必能保全的情况下去挽救其他垂死之人。  
这也是为什么朴秀荣会如此钦佩这位姐姐。  
但是…  
纵然是如此坚强的人，也会有脆弱之时。  
那个背影再可靠，却依旧娇小，惹人心疼  
朴秀荣不时会想起三年前再次与裴珠泫再会时，对方瘦削的肩膀在风中瑟缩抖动的模样。那是她第一次看到这个一直看着自己长大的姐姐，第一次露出如此落魄的模样。  
“我不会让任何人标记。”  
再之后，她向自己说出了这句宣言。一向温婉而柔和的她用冰冷的背影对着朴秀荣，看不出任何感情来。  
朴秀荣知道那并非真心之言；她只是在害怕，她在逃避，所以用等同抵押上自己终身幸福的话去包裹自己受伤的心脏。  
“在想什么？”  
略带倦意的声线把朴秀荣的意识从悠长的回忆里唤回。只是晃神片刻，裴珠泫已经收拾好心情，从自己的椅子上站起身准备下一轮艰辛而漫长的值更。  
马克杯里的咖啡还有一半，失去温度的褐色液体飘散着浓郁的苦涩气味。  
“姐姐…”她无意识地喊着裴珠泫，然而后者只是径自越过高挑的身影  
“别总是乱想些无意义的东西，你若是走神给病人喂了些奇怪的药的话，那一个小时的休息时间就给我用来写报告书吧。”  
年轻气盛的护士少女反常地没有辩驳，她目送着那个一边打呵欠一边离开的白大褂背影，沉默片刻重重地叹了口气。  
其实，你是很在意的吧。

裴珠泫很少向朴秀荣透露心迹，但这个看似大条神经的妹妹其实比谁的心思都要细腻。  
的确，这个表面上毫不在意的omega医生在离开休息室后满脑子都想着报纸里的内容。  
向来理性专业的她的状态差强人意。为伤兵换药的时候手劲也没控制好，痛得伤兵一度以为自己缝合好的伤口会被眼前走神的医生一下子压爆。帮忙递上医疗用具的护士在一旁看得胆战心惊却不敢作声，只能为同样不敢大声痛呼的伤病默哀。  
太阳渐渐往地平线下沉，那澄蓝的天空逐渐染成火红一片。omega医生双手插在白大褂的衣袋行走在走廊上，西斜的光线映照在她郑重其事的半边脸上。护士推着轮椅上的病人从她身边经过，城里的热情尚未褪去，从遥远距离飘来的欢呼的声音飘荡在空气中，有点虚幻，似是梦中的错觉。  
直到脚步停顿在三楼走廊尽头的病房门前，裴珠泫压抑的心情才稍缓些许。  
她扭开门把的时候，嘴边尚有极淡的笑意。但毫无预料映入眼帘的高挑身影却让她彻底僵住了…  
听到门边的响声，那人转过头来，深邃的眼眸看清来人时也透露出一丝惊讶，但尖锐的眼角随即因眸里的笑意而微微下垂  
“好久不见，艾琳。”  
她勾起了嘴角，弧度一如既往地柔和。  
于是裴珠泫本来松懈的薄唇一再紧抿。  
夕阳的余韵柔化了这位军官脸上分明的轮廓线条，那张被战争岁月洗礼的脸依旧年轻漂亮。身穿的绿色军服没有一丝皱褶，肩头上的章比起上次裴珠泫所见到的多了一颗花。因为长年馳骋战场而需要髻起的长发，现在正随意地搭在笔挺的肩膀上。  
有那么一霎那，裴珠泫的脑袋陷入了悠长的记忆中。她再次看到了那片被火焰染成血红的天空，沉黑的瓦砾与碎石遍布烧焦的土地上，鼻息间尽是如同铁锈的血液味道。  
军官站在了这片如同地狱的地上，就在自己视线的前方。背对着自己的她缓缓转过头来，本应如同温水一般柔和的脸此刻没有一丝表情，沾有黑灰的脸颊上的冰冷目光聚焦在自己身上，狠狠地刺在心脏上，流出一道又一道的血柱—  
幻觉消失了。三人在被暖和光线笼罩着的病房。  
郑秀晶注视着缓缓走来的医生，如同深渊般黑暗的瞳孔隐约有什么在流动。  
裴珠泫启唇，声线像是经历过千创百孔后落入虚无的平静  
“没想到你还没死啊，林允儿中尉。”

她们站在楼梯间的转角处，难得安静的地方让人产生这里并非医院的错觉。走廊上充盈着护士与医生急忙走动的身影，穿着病服的人有些柱着拐杖，有些坐在轮椅，但无一不是神情恍惚。  
林允儿把手肘搁在窗框偏过头，漫不经心地打量着楼下坐在长椅上假寐的负伤兵。  
在不久前这位alpha士官长跟omega医生概述过自己跟郑秀晶相识的经历。那个alpha伤兵被编到由林允儿带领的连队里，出奇寡言的性格吸引了林允儿的注意。  
“那孩子，每次突击总是沖在最前，恨不得去赴死的模样。”  
出奇地，又让郑秀晶存活了下来。战争结束后，存活的士兵里就只剩下她还没有找到归宿。  
“她的家乡曾经被敌军空袭…现在已经变成了废墟。但伤亡名单里尚没有找到与她亲人匹配的名字，还是有希望的。”  
林允儿自顾自地说着，清澈的眼眸中倒映着光，似乎说出的话也不仅仅是自我安慰的谎言。  
但当她看见对面的裴珠泫依旧低头不语的时候，眸里的光芒也随之黯淡了下来。  
她们之间大概相隔了5米左右，极为疏远的距离让林允儿感到落魄。她出发前特意注射了阻隔气味的抑制剂，到医院门口还抬起袖子闻了闻，确认自己身上没有任何让对方警戒的气息。但这样做似乎并没有丝毫减退omega对alpha的敌意。  
“那个…今天的报纸看了么？  
林允儿绝对不是不善言辞的人。但在裴珠泫面前，却连组织言语都变得困难。  
“徐的人气依旧占据榜首，这样下去的话，投票的结果必定是以他们胜出作结。”  
“到时，Abo便会迎来真正的平等。”  
她以为这个消息多少会让裴珠泫感到欣慰，哪怕说出来的人是自己恐怕一辈子都无法原谅的对象。这么多年来，面对阶级不平等和固有的成见，这位omega从没有向世俗表现过一丝畏惧，公然为自己在世人视为卑微的性别感到自豪。如今，这个看似遥远的夙愿达到了，在他们切切实实存活在的时代里。  
但下一刻，眼前这位看似坚强的少女却发出了一声惨淡无力的冷笑。  
“是吧…我应该感到高兴的，是吧。”  
眼前的omega只是把头撇过一边，垂在身侧紧握的拳头因用力过度而微微发抖。循着林允儿视角，裴珠泫娇小的身影埋没在林允儿被拉长的阴影中…一瞬间，林允儿看到了一直在alpha的支配下挣扎求存的omega。  
“林允儿，你还记得我为什么要当医生的，对吧？”  
清澈的褐色眼眸不知何时变得晶莹，折射着光线而泛着汩汩波光，里面酝酿的悲哀紧紧地牵扯着林允儿的心脏。  
遥远的回忆席卷着脑海  
但太迟了，她无法阻止眼前的裴珠泫与那一晚那个青涩少女的面容重叠在一起…那刺痛人心的自嘲笑容。  
“这个世界为什么要有omega呢？”  
那把残存着稚嫩的声线说出了与其截然相反的沉重话语。她看向自己的时候，那种痛苦、无力，直到如今自己仍记忆犹新。  
这个少女如今长大了，这份悲观却如同光必然相伴的阴影，紧紧地相随在她身后。  
“我以为…有了医生这样的地位，也就不用遭遇那种命运了。”  
回忆仍在继续，即将到林允儿最不愿触碰的那一幕…不要再说了，求你，别说下去了…林允儿张开口，滚动的喉头却吐不出一个音节来，只能痛苦地摇头，尝试拆散逐渐拼合在一起的记忆碎片。  
最后，裴珠泫终于抬首与她对视，说出了让林允儿最痛苦的话  
“但最后，我还是逃不掉那种命运啊。”  
不是的，那次是因为…  
紧绷的神经开始发疯到寻找每一个可以辩驳的理据，但没有，一个也没有。林允儿急了，走上前想要向裴珠泫解释—  
“别碰我！”  
修长的指尖要触碰到少女瘦削的肩膀的一刻，对方突然像是触电般受到了某种刺激，抬起手一下拍开林允儿的手。  
“艾琳…”  
裴珠泫急促地喘息着，像是要把憋屈在胸腔的难受与恐惧全数吐出，瞳孔因激动而反复收缩着。  
林允儿错愕地看着眼前散发着敌意的少女。曾经熟悉的女孩蓦然变得陌生，她看向自己的眼神…就像受伤的小猫注视着路人一般敏感而警戒。  
理智逐渐复位。平静下来的裴珠泫意识到自己的反应太过激动了，她把头撇向一边，语气也随之变回冷漠而不可触及  
“即便新法律保障了omega，它能磨灭人们曾经对omega说造成的创伤吗？”  
她转过身，想到了什么，又落下了一句让林允儿希望破灭的话才迈开步伐  
“以后若果没必要的话，就不要再见了。”  
空荡的楼梯间只剩下一个孤单的身影，正如那枯枝上最后一片黄叶。林允儿凝望着那逐渐远去的娇小背影，却再也说不出任何挽留的话。  
—  
嘎达—  
裴珠泫的世界安静了。  
当宿舍的门关上以后，她再也失去了伪装冷漠的力量。  
拖沓着无力的步伐走到书桌的抽屉前，拉开，像是练习过无数遍般熟练地在满是文件的抽屉里翻找到底层，摸索到熟悉的触感后顿住，然后颤巍巍地拿出来。  
是一张合照，记录着两人仍穿着军服时的青涩时代，高挑的士兵搭在军医的肩上。那个时候多么美好，连笑容都找不到一丝虚伪，就如春天旭日东升的太阳，那么和煦，那么纯洁…  
维系理智的线蓦然断开，惹得裴珠泫忍不住抬头。但太迟了，眼泪还是从通红的眼眶滑过脸颊。

时间不会再回头，哪怕那天再深刻。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这个节奏…离第一辆车也不远了

裴珠泫在出神。  
即便会礼貌地向准备离开的技术师道别，然后走上前让郑秀晶试试用新的右腿行走，朴秀荣还是察觉到裴珠泫的走神。  
光线聚焦到澄亮的脛骨面上发出刺眼的光。金属制的脚掌在木质地板踩了两下发出响声，郑秀晶双手撑着床沿试着站起，尚未熟悉义肢的她一下失去平衡，向前倒在omega医生身上，被后者下意识稳稳扶住。  
“没事。”  
然而，裴珠泫仅仅是回神了一瞬，把高挑少女扶回床上，巡例地嘱咐几句，褐色的眼眸又失去了焦点。  
工作状态中的裴珠泫严谨而没有一丝松懈，所以朴秀荣很轻易地就捕捉到裴珠泫神色的恍惚，哪怕只是一瞬也好。  
其实已经不是这次而已，这几天的裴珠泫一直不在状态。  
是太累了吗？抑或是遇到什么不顺心的事了？  
其实已经不是这次而已，这几天的裴珠泫一直不在状态。  
这位姐姐的抗压力一向很强，若有什么事困扰住她的话，那想必挺严重的。  
担忧一直萦绕在心间，但朴秀荣却不知从何问起。但这样下去不是办法，朴秀荣决定在下班时借故约这位年上姐姐出去散散心，岂料到休息室时，那本该坐在靠椅上的人却不见了。  
灰蓝的天空很快变得阴沉。那一轮皎月连同繁星如同某种命运的必然性，如期而至地布满了黑夜。  
郑秀晶盘坐在病床上，修长的手指攥住钢笔，笔尖却停顿在半空中，迟迟没有动。  
苍白的纸张上只有上款—「Dear Jessica」。  
“放心，你的家人已经找到了，他们现在很安全…”  
“要写封信给他们报平安吗？毕竟你们都很久没见了…”  
“…没关系，我帮你带过去吧。”  
那天林允儿过来探访郑秀晶时如此说道。日暮的余辉洒在她高挑的后背，嘴边温柔的笑意也就藏在了阴影之中。  
“是的，谢谢上尉。”  
只不过是一个任务而已，她只需要像以往在战场中那帮遵从命令就可以。写字也有助恢复状态。  
她在大脑翻遍可以推动自己动笔的理由，但钢笔依旧停顿在半空。  
更何况…自己也很想念他们的，是吧？  
即便火药的黑烟多么嗆鼻，密佈在空中的弹道不知何时会落到自己身上的恐惧，血液的铁锈味、夹杂在交火中的哭号…每当想起昔日的记忆如同走马灯般闪过脑海，自己却奇迹地又有了站起的勇气。  
现在，相见的夙愿终于近在咫尺，自己应为此而雀跃。  
但是…  
仅仅是晃神一瞬，架在虎口上的钢笔便失去平衡，掉在桌上发出清脆的响动。  
郑秀晶的大脑一片空白。而在那片伸手触及不到一丝暖意的空间里，某段记忆默默在上映…  
“上尉，据通报，东部城区那边受到空袭，死伤惨烈—”  
“嘘。”  
林允儿依旧背对着自己，无法猜透她那时脸上的表情。但通报的那个士兵却看向了自己，神色愕然地。  
或许在那个时候，心脏某个地方已经悄然枯萎了。那曾经怀有眷恋和希望的少女，此刻已经化为灵魂，永远停留在那片战火之中。  
深深地叹了一口气，一直僵持下去也不会写出什么来，郑秀晶索性把水杯压在纸张上，然后站起缓缓离开病房。  
话说，很久没有见过那个医生了。  
流动的水声很动听，郁闷的心情像是找到了出口蓦然舒畅不少。郑秀晶在医院左侧的小径缓慢地走着，安上的义肢已经习惯不少，但走起路来还是有些蹒跚。  
星体的引力拉走了郑秀晶的思绪。自从偶然在凌晨遇到裴珠泫，之后的夜晚都会一同坐在河边，她会听着自己诉说在战场上所看到的经历。  
与刻板印象中的会出言安慰的医生不同，这位不过大自己3年的医生会毫不留情地吐槽自己的「睡前故事」血腥又惊悚，虽则还是会追问着后来的发展。  
对待她的态度，比起病人更像是朋友。  
之后的每个夜晚都是如此，围绕的话题不曾变动，但也不会厌倦—  
起码为她被战火轰炸得剩下一片苍白的生活添上了些许色彩。  
可是这阵子，裴珠泫一直都没有出现，在遇到林允儿之后。  
潜意识告诉郑秀晶，裴珠泫的缺席多少与林允儿有关。但作为局外人的她又有什么权利过问呢？  
郑秀晶忆起每每问起对方的过去，对方总是会用其他话题搪塞过去，淡然的神色无声掩盖着眼底里的落寞。  
正常的，对方不过是把自己当成度过无眠之夜的消遣对象。那些对话内容，因为对话内容露出的神色，以及本当作一个无伤大雅的玩笑而许下的某些诺言，在除了夜里的其他时间根本不值一提。医生与一个偶然遇到的病人交心，想来都挺可笑吧？  
她曾跟自己如此说道，在为接下来的相约感到些许期待的时候，在独自凝望星夜而感到些许失落的时候，在看到裴珠泫向别人露出不曾流露过的神色的时候。  
当翻滚的思绪在黑夜里得到平静的时候，郑秀晶会惊讶自己的情感还尚未被战火完全烧成灰烬。  
但固然她不会这些情感说出来。在这位alpha的心中，和盘托出自己的想法出了会让别人感到困扰之外便毫无用处。  
只是，那些念头仍会默默地在脑海翻动，正如此刻—  
她的脚步停下了。  
空气隐隐飘荡着某种发酵的气息，内里还夹杂着一丝清甜的香气—让郑秀晶熟悉不过的，在这片草原在不到任何一种植物与之匹配的香草气息。  
秋天让空气渐渐干燥。清凉的风吹过，在自己约莫10米开外的、那个香草气味源头的少女缓缓扭过头看向愣然站在原地的alpha。  
她的心声似乎被上天偷听到了，而祂终于仁慈地把它应验成真。  
心跳比以往跳得要快了些，正当郑秀晶再迈开脚步，裴珠泫却突然开口  
“不准过来”  
于是郑秀晶又停下脚步。风吹散了夜里的云，月与星辰的柔光洒落大地，驱赶掉朦胧的黑暗，郑秀晶也看清了眼前少女的模样。  
绯红的脸颊暴露在皎洁的月光下，被发丝半遮盖住的褐色双眸神色涣散。裴珠泫盘腿坐在河边的上坡，手里还握住一个酒瓶，说出的话语警备意味深重，语气却毫无杀伤力。  
她看着乖乖竖立在原地的郑秀晶，微微歪了歪头，勾起充血而变得艳红的唇发出了傻里傻气的笑声  
“你怎么像跟木头站在那里啊…”  
…  
郑秀晶轻叹了一口气，走了过去蹲在浑身酒气的少女身前，尝试从裴珠泫手上拿过酒瓶  
“你喝醉了。”  
岂料，对方一把推开自己  
“你说谁醉了？姐姐可是千杯不倒，朴秀荣那家伙遇到我也只能磕头认主…”  
喝醉酒果然会六亲不认。平日冷静理性的医生此刻在胡言乱语，让郑秀晶想到在森林里被四处埋伏的士兵吓到上下乱窜的小野兔。但她发出的笑声又是如此豪迈，像是在市集里三三两两大声笑谈的妇孺…  
思考着此刻沟通并不会起到任何作用，看她扬起头又准备灌下酒，郑秀晶索性硬下心来，一把夺过裴珠泫手中的酒瓶，然后立刻站起身  
“你干嘛…！”  
裴珠泫直起双腿，伸出手想要去抢，却被高挑少女轻易避过那只虚张声势的爪子。她不满地瞪着郑秀晶，尝试用眼神企图使对方屈服，但她不知道自己被酒精催化得迷离的双眸早已失去任何气势，咬牙切齿地张牙舞爪话的模样整个看起来简直是人畜无害。  
两人在静悄悄的河畔对峙着，水依旧在流动，萤火虫在草丛间发出微弱的绿光。郑秀晶看着瞪着自己的裴珠泫，以为对方在心中用无数种恶毒的言语骂着自己。  
但只见眸里的怒意逐渐消退，随着上眼睑垂下，难过的感情蔓延到一双褐色的汪洋中。  
像是浑身失去了力气，她往前倾，倒在了郑秀晶怀里。  
漆黑的眼眸闪过一丝讶异，郑秀晶下意识稳稳接住了裴珠泫。她听到对方埋首在自己胸膛，闷闷地说道  
“为什么…你们总是要拦着我…”  
有些发烫的柔软脸颊贴在alpha胸前，低垂的睫毛覆住了闪烁着变幻莫测情绪的双眸。包围住omega的身躯很温暖，结合着酒精的催化弱化了理智的防线，于是埋藏在心底的话语就在疲惫不堪的神经中顺着喉咙的滚动带了出来  
“明明我快要走出来了啊…”  
这是郑秀晶第一次看到裴珠泫如此脆弱的模样。包裹着心脏的并冰融化了，可以隐约感受到内里流淌的炽热血液。  
郑秀晶低下头，这个角度她看不到裴珠泫脸上的表情…正如她不知道裴珠泫话中所指的是什么。她不知道该如何回应少女的消极的质问。  
那些问题又涌上脑海…但一如既往被塞在心底的某个不起眼角落。  
最后，郑秀晶在犹豫中，扶在裴珠泫两侧手肘的掌心垂下，一手环过腰间，另一只手向上摸索到裴珠泫的脑门，有点僵硬、却又刻意放柔力度一遍遍顺着对方柔软的发丝。  
怀中小巧的身躯一顿，转而蹭了蹭郑秀晶胸前带有消毒药水气味的病服布料。心底的不安在这一刻得到了缓释，她伸出手圈住了alpha纤细的腰间，闭上了双眼。  
夜还漫长。  
—  
金属制的右腿踩在坚硬的地板上，回响在静谧的医院里。庆幸没有唤醒沉睡在梦里的病人。  
郑秀晶用肩膀撞开半闭的房门，把抱在怀中的瘦削身轻轻地放在不算宽大的床上，再为她掖好被角。  
夜色深沉，omega医生在alpha的病房里酣睡。  
她的睡颜恬静，睡眠如同海底一般深邃，再没有痛苦的记忆缠绕，于是疲惫不已的意识终于得到了平静。  
在这刻，她不过是一个20出头的柔弱少女。  
郑秀晶端详了裴珠泫的睡颜好一会儿，才把视线移动到桌上。杯中的水依旧剩下一半，底下压着一张只有上款的信纸。  
「任务」，还没有完成呢。  
重新执起钢笔，继续与空白一片的大脑周旋之前，她向床上熟睡的少女轻轻说了一句话。实在是太过轻柔无力，根本无从冲破深沉的睡梦，传递到少女的脑海当中。  
晚安。她说，由衷地。


End file.
